


Nothing In The 'Verse: Closer

by dongyrn



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongyrn/pseuds/dongyrn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourth one-shot from my regular series, <strong>Nothing In The 'Verse</strong>. Em gives Sara some TLC after a rough mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing In The 'Verse: Closer

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This one-shot contains a very heavy-duty dose of **LEMONS** that I’m not going to bother marking. You have been warned, don’t even read if this might offend you.

Harvest. Red Sun.  
Late evening.

 

Sara was about as exhausted as she’d ever been before.

 

The five-member ground team from the _Fortune’s Favour_ had just gotten back from pulling a late-night recon mission that turned into an assault when the opportunity had presented itself. The skinny little scout had found herself with the rest of the team cut off and outnumbered, a large group of wicked-looking bandits closing in with evil leers on their faces.

 

 _Okay, so mebbe that particular rendition was a lil’ bit dramatic_ , she smirked to herself as she stumbled into the cargo bay. _Still, we showed ‘em not to_ ta ma de gen women _(fuck with us)_. Her small stature belied the fact that she was extremely deadly with her shivs, a fact that the bandits had learned far too late to save most of them. But all four members of her family had returned with her, relatively unscathed.

 

Keith and Jess murmured their goodnights and shambled up the steps towards their bunk. Dani, her _Kaasan_ (mother) and Captain, closed the cargo bay doors and locked them up, then slipped an arm around her wife Lori. “Hey there _baobei_ (treasured one), you gonna be okay? That’s a nasty-lookin’ cut on yer forehead.”

 

Sara shrugged. It didn’t hurt much anymore, really, just a little sore, but she knew if she didn’t take care of it there could be an infection. “I’ll just go an’ clean it out in th’infirmary, _Kaasan_. Don’ worry none, go ahead an’ get to sleep.”

 

“Okay sweetie. Nice work tonight.” Dani smiled warmly at her and then headed up the stairs, Lori in tow. “‘Night, Sara,” the redheaded sniper called out wearily.

 

“‘Night, Lori,” Sara replied with a smile as she headed back through the workshop towards the rear of the ship.

 

She stumbled slightly on the steps leading down towards the lounge and decided she’d better sit down for a spell before moving any further. _Mebbe I took a harder hit than I thought_.

 

Parking herself on the large and comfortable couch, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes for just a minute. _What a day. Leastways the job’s done now, an’ we c’n get paid an’ push on._

 

Her musings were interrupted by a soft sound of distress. “Sara?”

 

She peeled her eyes open to see one of her best friends in the ‘Verse standing in front of her. Emily was a woman of height with her, maybe a little taller by a couple of centimeters, but that’s where the physical similarities ended. Whereas Sara was skinny with long, curly brown hair that hung past her shoulder blades, Emily was buxom and curvy with short dirty-blonde hair. The freckles sprinkled across her nose and cheeks were hard to see in the dim light, but her look of concern was evident.  “Sweetie, yer bleedin’! Why ain’t ya taken care of that yet? Did y’all just get back?”

 

Sara sighed and nodded, closing her eyes again. “Yep. Just got in. I was about to go an’ clean this out. Didn’ make it far.”

 

Her friend and confidant gave a quiet giggle. “Alright, lemme get somethin’ fer ya, sit right there.”

 

She heard Emily move off and into the infirmary, then return to kneel on the couch next to her. “Stay still, hon. I’ll get ya fixed up.”

 

“Thanks, Em,” she smiled softly. “Yer the best.”

 

Emily giggled again as she pressed a warm, wet cloth to her forehead. “That’s what friends’re for, right?”

 

Sara laughed quietly, still not opening her eyes. “Yer more’n my friend, y’know. I mean, yeah yer family and all, sorta my cousin now, right? But still, I don’ know how I could’ve gotten through the last few months without ya. Seriously, I owe you my life.”

 

“Oh don’ go bein’ like that. I keep tellin’ ya, yer stronger than ya realize. An’ plenty sweet. Yer a decent person, Sara, with’r without me around.”

 

Sara opened her eyes then and came to realize that Emily had just gotten out of bed. This was evident from the extremely skimpy sleepwear she was wearing, as was habitual, and the presence of the barely-covered breasts hovering in front of her face.

 

Her mouth went very dry, and she felt a warm tingly feeling start to move from her stomach down to between her legs.

 

 _Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where’d that feelin’ come from?_ She tried to look away, but found herself riveted to the soft, jiggling sight as Emily continued to clean and then bandage her forehead. _I never done looked at a girl like that ‘fore, why am I all gooey now over Em? She’s_ Em _, fer the love of Buddha!_ All the logic in the world, however, couldn’t seem to tear her eyes away.

 

“Enjoyin’ the view?” Emily snickered, causing her breasts to jiggle more.

 

Sara blinked rapidly and blushed just as fast. “I, um... Em, I didn’...”

 

Emily gave a laugh and finished taping the bandage, leaving a kiss on Sara’s forehead before sitting back on her heels, still within reach of Sara. “I don’ mind none, _baobei_ (treasured one). You ain’t never been with a girl ‘fore, right?"

 

Sara just shook her head, eyeing the barely-dressed blonde beauty perched next to her.

 

“You wanna?” Emily asked in a whisper.

 

Sara’s eyes just about popped out of her head. “Em...” She was at a complete loss for words.

 

“Look, sweetie, I know you ain’t all that experienced, ‘kay? But bein’ with a girl’s completely dif’rent from bein’ with a guy. An’ if’n ya wanna try it, I’m willin’. No regrets, no recriminations, ‘kay? I care alot about ya, an’ I wanna see ya happy.” Emily leaned in closer, her green eyes looming large and expressive. “D’ya want me to make ya happy?”

 

Sara gave a little whimper of need that she didn’t realize she even had within her. _This’s so... not wrong, well mebbe it is, but God I want this, an’ I dunno why..._  Finally she nodded very slightly, eyes still wide and somewhat unbelieving.

 

Her blonde cousin smiled widely and leaned in closer, sealing her lips over Sara’s. It was indeed very different from any other boy she’d kissed, her lips were soft and plump and tender... and then Emily slipped her tongue into Sara’s mouth. Suddenly the crotch of her trousers was completely soaked.

 

Sara pulled back, panting hard. “ _Ta ma de_ (fuck me blind),” she whispered in a strained voice.

 

Emily grinned, pleased with Sara’s reaction. “I c’n steer fer ya, if’n ya want. C’n I take you, an’ pleasure ya?”

 

“ _Ai ya, huai le_ (shit on my head) yes!” Sara whispered back desperately. “But... here? What if’n someone comes by?”

 

The grin on Emily’s face didn’t change a bit as she leaned over and grabbed the hem of Sara’s shirt. “Don’ worry ‘bout it none. It’s still the middle of the night, everyone’s asleep.” And with that she slipped Sara’s shirt up and over her head.

 

Sara blushed again at the revealing of her less than impressive assets. She was barely an A-cup, and had the bodily proportions of an adolescent girl, not an almost-twenty-year-old. But Emily didn’t falter at all, just slipped her sports bra up and over her head as well, and then leaned down to lick Sara’s left nipple very slowly.

 

Throwing her head back in ecstacy, Sara closed her eyes and moaned softly. “ _Wang ba_ (son of a bitch), that feels so good!” she whispered.

 

Emily just gave a hum of contentment as she lavished attention on both of Sara’s small breasts, pulling and sucking on her nipples until they were rock-hard and pointed. By this point Sara was breathing like she’d been running for a few kilometers. “Em, I... _cao_ (fuck), I can’t take much more...”

 

Emily giggled and lifted her head back up. “Nope, don’ want ya to come just yet, _bang jiar_ (lover). I gots other ideas fer yer first time with me.” With that she grabbed ahold of Sara’s waist and slid her down on the couch and onto her back. She moved her fingers around her waistband, undoing her belt and then slipping her pants off, underwear and all.

 

Then she crawled up and over her, lowering her head down to give Sara another kiss. “What wouldya like, fingers or tongue?”

 

Sara blushed even harder and licked her lips uncertainly, staring at the tip of Emily’s tongue that she poked out between her own lips.

 

Emily gave another soft giggle. “Tongue it is, then.” And while Sara watched, she moved very slowly down her body, trailing kisses and licks further and further until she was positioned between her legs.

 

“Ready?” Emily asked quietly. Sara could only nod frantically, the suspense almost killing her.

 

And then Emily had her clitoris covered with her mouth, licking and devouring her, probing with her tongue until Sara felt like she was on fire. Every nerve ending was tingling as she wrapped her fingers into the hair at the back of Emily’s head, squirming and moaning in pleasure. _God, this feels so good... oh_ cao _(fuck), I’m comin’, I’m gonna-_

 

“Sara?”

 

She jolted upright from the couch with a gasp, drenched with sweat and her heart thudding in her chest. Emily was standing in front of her with a look of concern on her face. “Are you okay, hon? I thought I heard yellin’... Oh, yer bleedin! Why ain’t ya taken care of that yet? Did y’all just get back?”

 

Sara looked down at herself frantically. She was fully clothed, though her pants were completely drenched between her legs. Her breath was still coming in frantic pants, and she looked back up at her cousin with wide eyes. “Em...”

 

“Hey what’s wrong sweetie? D’ya want me to take care of that fer ya?”

 

Sara closed her eyes, refusing to look at Emily in her very skimpy sleepwear. “No! No, I’m... um, I’m okay, I gots this, just... just go back t’bed, okay? Please?”

 

“Okay, but make sure ya wash that out sweetie. Ya sure ya don’ need to talk none?”

 

Sara shook her head rapidly, her eyes still closed. “Nope, I’m good, everythin’s shiny, I’m gonna bandage it up an’ get to bed myself.”

 

She waited until Emily had moved off and back into her bunk before she would open her eyes. Darting to her feet, she lunged into the infirmary and grabbed what she needed to clean and bandage herself. She stood in front of the mirror and began to clean the wound on her forehead, but stopped to stare into her own terrified brown eyes.

 

“ _Wo kao_ (holy shit),” she whispered to herself. “What the _ta ma de diyu_ (fucking hell) was that?”

 

She went back to digging furiously at her forehead, resolving to never, ever think about that... _whatever_ it was... again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **NOTES:** This one-shot came about from me shipping two characters in my story that I knew I’d never bring together. Sara has been adopted into the Grant family, and fully considers Emily to be her cousin, even if not by blood, as well as her friend and confidant. For Emily’s part, she would never jeopardize the trust that she and Sara have built up as she helps the girl six years her junior deal with her Dissociative Identity Disorder. But still. I shipped it. And fantasies are just that, fantasies.
> 
> Title track _Closer_ is by the group Tegan and Sara.
> 
> In the continuity of my ongoing story [**Nothing In The ‘Verse**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11102790/1/Nothing-In-The-Verse), I consider this to have taken place directly after my other one-shot, [**Space Bazaar Blues**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11289042/1/Nothing-In-The-Verse-Space-Bazaar-Blues), which occurs after [**Episode 48: Girls Night Out**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11102790/56/Nothing-In-The-Verse).
> 
> Thanks for reading my fourth one-shot! Appreciate any reviews, and if you haven’t picked up my ongoing series on [fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~dongyrn) (profile linked), please do!


End file.
